firevivorfandomcom-20200214-history
FireVivor: Ecuador- Rise of the Fallen
''FireVivor: Ecuador- Rise of the Fallen ''is the 9th installment of FireVivor. ''The season introduces the "Rise of the Fallen" twist, in which 6 players from past seasons go against 4 new players. The season took place on May 27th 2013, and was a spontaneous season, using the format that was planned for ''Area 51- Fans vs. Favorites. Production Because it was a spontaneous season, not much production went into the season. Challenges originally planned for Area 51, ''the highly anticipated following season, were used for this season instead. ''Ecuador ''was originally going to be a new player season, but when users started arriving as past players, (mostly failures), the host changed the theme of the season to "Rise of the Fallen". In the end, 6 out of the 10 players were returnees. Twists/Changes *'Rise of the Fallen- 'As the name implies, this season followed the "Rise of the Fallen" twist, where 6 former players who are most remembered for their failures in their original season returned to have another shot. 4 new players also get a shot at the million. Castaways Season Summary Episode 1- "They Won't Know What Hit Them" Immediatley after the 10 contestants arrive, they are divided into two tribes, Gulunga and Tutain. Tutain dominates in the first challenge, a USA themed unscramble, and wins the first tribal immunity, sending Gulunga to Tribal Council. Tutain gets an idol clue back at camp, but no one answers correctly. Lauren creates a girl's alliance with Lunch Lady and and Ariana. Rondi feels like everyone is judging him again. Linwood is given world domination by Santa. At Tribal Council, Tired explains that he feels the newbies are trying to take him out. When asked about his worth ethic, Tanner defends Tired, saying it's only Day 3, and no assumptions should be made yet. In the end, Tired is eliminated by a 3-2 vote, with even Tanner voting for him. Episode 2- "Then He Promises I'll Only Be Getting Coal" At the challenge, a race to the finish, almost 10 minutes is spent on Tutain debating on whether to sit out Lunch Lady Belinda, or Mr Billingston. Lauren arguest that Lunch Lady is almost useless in challenges, while MrB insists of him sitting out. Finally, Lauren reluctantly agrees to sit out MrB. Tutain wins immunity for the second time in a row, and another clue to the hidden immunity idol. During the beginning of the Gulunga Tribal Council, Belinda messages the host with the correct idol answer, granting her the idol. Tanner tells Jay to vote for him, so he will be surprised as he's blindsided. Lauren lets Rondi into the girl's alliance, saying he is, "basically a girl." Santa creats the Elves Alliance, which consists of, Santa, Tanner, and Adriana. But, it is discovered that Adriana has betrayed the alliance, making her the next target when Jay is gone. At Tribal Council, there is a tie between Jay and Tanner. Adriana and Santa are given a chance to change their votes, but don't. To break the tie, an "I'm Still Standing" challenges is put into play, where the bottom 2 are up for elimination. The bottom two end up being Adriana and Jay, and Tanner and Santa ultimiately send Jay home over Adriana. Episode 3- "She's An STD Infested Hoebag Who Needs To Get Her Annoying Ass Outta Here!" At the Tutain camp, a rumor begins to go around that Lauren has lice. Rondi plots to throw the next challenge and vote out Lauren, and despite appearing to be on board, his tribe later is reluctant to throw the challenge when the time comes. Linwood explains in confessional that even though he is glad he's not being targeted, throwing the challenge is a stupid move. When the tribes arrive at the challenge, Rondi urges his tribe to agree to go straight to tribal, but fails to convince both Belinda and Lauren. The challenge is FireVivor trivia, and Lauren is the only one on Tutain who actually tries to win, in the end, Gulunga wins easily, and Tutain is sent to its first Tribal Council. At Tribal, the entire tribe, (except Linwood), attacks Lauren on everything from her personality to her rumored lice infection. Lauren finally admits that she does have lice, and doubting she is really going home, attempts to quit just when the votes are read. Her torch his snuffed, and she becomes the 1st member of the jury. Late that night at Gulunga, Ariana has a #Survivorbreakdown, and quits the game, leaving Tanner and Santa as the last two members on the tribe. Episode 4- "I Made the Merge" Before the next immunity challenge, it is announced that the tribes has merged, and they get shiny brown buffs. The challenge is a fruit throw contest. Right off the bat, MrB refuses to participate, eliminating himself. Linwood, Tanner, and Belinda are hit by each other, eliminating the three, and leaving a final 2 of Santa and Rondi, (foreshadowing the final 2.) Santa throws an apple, and Rondi throws a kiwi, and because kiwi > apple, Rondi wins the first individual immunity. The Elves Alliance gets two new members, Rondi and MrB, and targets Linwood for the merge first boot. Seeing that Rondi is still going on about Lauren, Linwood considers cutting him soon. Rondi and MrB plot to put Linwood in 6th place for the third time by flipping. At Tribal Council, Linwood is eliminated, making him the 2nd member of the jury, and FireVivor's official "Devil Player", giving him an elimination of 6th, 6th, 6th. Episode 5- "That Minor Detour With the Idol" The Elves Alliance aims for the outside, Belinda, while Rondi is satisfied with is "OTTNN master plan." At the challenge, which is the FireVivor Decoding challenge, Santa and Belinda take the lead from the start, but Santa ultimatley wins, which makes Belinda question whether or not to use the idol that has been burning a hole in her pocket. At Tribal Council, Belinda senses she's the target, and everyone votes for her, figuring she doesn't have the idol. Belinda plays the idol and votes Tanner, one of the biggest threats, eliminating him, but also getting rid of the idol. Episode 6- "I Actually Won?" The challenge is a FireVivor favorite, the GIF/Pic challenge. The scenario is: "Your #1 ally just got voted off." It comes down to Rondi and Santa, Rondi being the most confident in the challenge, and Santa arguabley being the least. Despite this, Santa wins the challenge, giving him immunity at what turns out to be the final elimination. At Tribal Council, Belinda is eliminated by a 3-1 vote, accomplishing the goal that was put off the previous night. Episode 7- "Finale" Just before what was supposed to be the last immunity challenge, MrB decides to quit, making Rondi and Santa the final 2. At the FTC, Tanner and Linwood take advantage of Santa and ask for presents, while Lauren yet again fights with Rondi, and Belinda gets angry. By a 4-1 vote, Santa is crowned the Sole Survivor of ''FireVivor: Ecuador- Rise of the Fallen. Possible Returnees Heroes *Santa *Ariana Villains *Linwood *Rondi *Lauren Fan Favorties *Lunch Lady Belinda *Tanner Second Chances *Jay *Tired